


Subway meetings

by madhaj



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhaj/pseuds/madhaj
Summary: Oliver Queen first sees Felicity Smoak in the subway





	Subway meetings

Oliver shifted and took a step to the left, as more people rushed into the car, to allow them in. As always, the car was packed with workers, like him going to office. It was 8:21 am and there was no sit available.

He adjusted his backpack that contained his laptop and other documents he took home last night to finish working on them.

As Oliver raised his head, his eyes landed on a young woman, across from him, focused on the phone in her hands, typing furiously on it. She had a small crease between her eyebrows proving to him she was upset by what she was reading. The next second she was actually chewing on her bottom lip, her lips that were perfectly painted with a bright shade of red, and he knew she was upset. Oliver wondered what had her focused so hard on that small screen. Was it work, or rather a personal conversation?

Oliver didn’t get the time to linger over that matter, because it was his stop next. He rushed out of the car and out of the subway station, walking with the flow of people going in the same direction, to get to his office building.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Oliver spotted her, it was two days later, again on his way to work.

It was by sheer luck, a confused movement from several people in the already crowded car, and she entered at the same moment. Oliver was tall enough to allow him to have a good view in the car, above most of the heads of people.

He spotted her right away.

All blonde and red lipstick. He noticed her shoes this time. High heels. And great legs to go with them.

Just like last time she was focused on her phone, typing furiously. Today she didn’t seem upset. Oliver didn’t know how he could tell, just from looking at her, a stranger in the subway, but he did.

And just like last time, Oliver wondered what had her so focused. She was absolutely not aware of her surrounding. Oliver could tell, since two persons right in front of her were discussing and laughing, being very loud, and she didn’t twitch.

He was watching her, his eyes not moving, and she didn’t show any sign saying she noticed. She didn’t notice him.

He noticed her.

And now he couldn’t take his eyes of her. But he will have to, because watching a stranger that way wasn’t very polite, Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver averted his eyes, forcing himself to look at the floor, at least for several seconds, but soon his eyes were back to her. The light from her small screen was reflecting on her glasses, not allowing him to get a clear shot at her eyes. That was frustrating. Yes, he wanted to see her eyes.

Suddenly the speaker called for his station, pulling him out of his thoughts and Oliver rushed out of the car, going on with his day.

 

* * *

 

The girl stayed on Oliver mind, all day for the next three days. Oliver kept thinking about her blonde and seeming soft hair, about her red full lips, about her slim fingers typing on her phone.

She was on his mind and he didn’t even know her name.

She was on his mind, and making Oliver loose focus at work, like he wasn’t used to.

The day Oliver saw her for that second time, he stared at his screen for one hour, only seeing her.

What was wrong with him? He didn’t know the girl, he never even talked to her.

Oliver hasn’t seen her since that day, and he wasn’t even sure he would see her again. And that thought pained him.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver saw her again the next week. He immediately noticed the blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail that seemed to be her signature, and his heart started beating faster.

She was standing all the way across the car, a very crowded car. There was no way he could reach her from where he was standing. And it surprised him how much he wanted to get closer to her.

Oliver felt the need to reach to her, to talk to her, say her name. What was her name?

He wanted to touch her soft skin.

He wanted to feel her hair.

He wanted to smell her scent.

His fisted his hand, out of frustration, feeling his palms sweat.

One more minute in the same subway, then he would leave for work.

Suddenly she turned her head and her eyes found his.

Bright blue eyes. Looking straight at him.

Oliver held her gaze.

For minutes. Or so it felt to him.

He wanted it to last forever.

His stop arrived too soon. He exited the car with a heavy heart, not knowing when he would see her again.

Today promised to be long.

 

* * *

 

 

He needed to see her again. And to talk to her next time. That would be his preference.

This was getting ridiculous. He barely knew the girl, he saw her all of three times, and only for a few minutes, in a very crowded subway. But Oliver couldn’t keep her off his thoughts.

Her eyes. Her blue eyes looking back at him.

Oliver wanted to see her again.

“Hey man, we are expected in the conference room in five”

Oliver jerked out of his thoughts. It was Michael, his colleague and friend reminding him of the meeting.

“Ah yes, thank you,” Oliver said.

“Are you okay, man?” Michael asked.

“Sure, why you ask?”

“I don’t know, you have that dreamy look on your face. Is there a girl I don’t know about?” a grin stretching his face.

“I’ll be right here,” Oliver said, ignoring the question.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Michael said, laughing on his way out.

Oliver scowled at him.

8:21am. That was the time she took the subway. He will make sure to take the same train.

Oliver gathered his note and his phone and rushed to the conference room.

 

* * *

 

It was exactly 8:20 am. Oliver was in the right subway, by the door she usually came in. He was determined to not miss her this morning.

Movement. People rushed in and out of the car.

She came in, her phone in hand. Only two persons separated them this time. Good.

The subway started moving again. This was his chance.

He moved toward her, whispering “sorry” to the two ladies on his way and planted himself just in front of her.

She was way shorter than him, despite the heels she was on.

Oliver inhaled. His hands were getting moist, his heart beating a little faster. He wet his lips.

“Hi,” Oliver started.

That greeting startled her. She looked up from her phone, her mouth opened in surprise.

“Hi,” she answered softly.

“I’m Oliver Queen”

She frowned slightly, looking at him intently, her eyes piercing.

“I’m sorry, but… do we know each other?” she asked.

“No! I just…I… I noticed you, and …I wanted to introduce myself to you.” Oliver kept himself from closing his eyes. He wanted to smash his head for being so nervous. He couldn’t even word a sentence correctly now?

“Okay” she said slowly, looking unsure.

“What about you?” He tried to smile at her, but he was very nervous and he really hoped he didn’t embarrass himself.

To his surprise she smiled at him, a beautiful smile that warmed his heart.

“Yes, of course, I’m Felicity Smoak”

“Well, Felicity Smoak, it’s nice to meet you” Oliver answered, a grin stretching his face.

She ducked her face, a slight blush covering her cheeks, and that made her look even more beautiful, something he didn’t know was possible. She looked back up at him, her eyes shining, and before he could say something more, it was time for him to exit.

“This is my stop,” Oliver informed her, “ See you next time” he continued, hopeful.

“Okay”

And with a wave Oliver was out, feeling lighter, a feeling that he carried for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Every morning Oliver made sure to catch the right train, so that at 8:21am Felicity joined him and they would chat, for several minutes on their way to work.

He learned she worked in tech support. She was very good with computers and everything tech related. She was a very smart woman, that was obvious. She graduated from MIT with honors, and that impressed him and made him proud.

She told him about her mother that lived in Vegas, where she grew up herself, and that she came here for work.

And no, she didn’t have a boyfriend.

Oliver told her he was working in the marketing department of his company, but he wasn’t really enjoying himself, and thinking of a change in the future.

He told her about his sister Thea that he loved very much.

Oliver enjoyed these furtive moments he spent with her.

He enjoyed watching her talk with such enthusiasm about her tech, she would use her hands and talk so fast he’d get lost.

He enjoyed watching her laugh at his jokes, the sound clear and perfect, her eyes shining.

He enjoyed watching her smile, her cheek turning red, looking up at him. He liked how she touched his arm, her fingers gripping the fabric, the touch so warm.

Oliver didn’t think he could ever get tired of spending time with her.

 

* * *

 

“That gooey smile won’t leave your face,” Michael said to Oliver, when he entered his desk “want to share?”

“Not really”

“Come on, I am your friend, I want to be happy for you”

“You want to make fun of me,”

“That too” Michael dropped on a chair by his desk, “so?”

Oliver gave him a blank face.

“Alright I’ll help you, you met a girl… what’s her name”

Oliver sighed, knowing he couldn’t duck out of this, Michael can get stubborn when he wanted to. “Her name is Felicity”

“Okay, we are making progress here.”

Oliver couldn’t tell if Michael was enjoying himself or just playing him. “That’s it”

“You two dating? Is it serious?”

“Not really, I just met her, and I actually didn’t ask her out,” Oliver admitted.

“What are you waiting for?”

Oliver pinched his lips, having no idea how to answer that.

“I actually came here to let you know we are going on a business trip on Monday, full week, Melissa will give you the details.”

“Okay,” Oliver answered.

“And don’t keep the girl waiting!” With that Michael exited the room.

It was a last minute trip, but Oliver was used to that. He had to tell Felicity he was going to absent for the next week. Tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Oliver was waiting for Felicity to come into the subway, like every morning for the past two weeks. Those minutes were the highlight of his day.

He had to tell her about his leave. It actually made him sad to know he would spend a whole week without seeing her.

The train arrived to her usual station, movement of people coming in and out of the car was jumbled, making it hard for Oliver to see through. Slowly everyone settled and the train departed from the station. Oliver couldn’t see her. Felicity wasn’t here.

Oliver started looking around more thoroughly, but still no sign of her.

Panic started to rise up his chest. He won’t have the chance to tell her about his trip.

He has no way to reach her. Because all those times when he talked to her he never thought of asking for her phone number. How could he be so stupid? And now he won’t be able to see her for over a week. If he ever see her again.

Because Oliver had no idea what made her miss their morning meeting today. Maybe she changed her schedule. Or maybe she changed her way. Maybe she didn’t want to see him again.

No. Not possible.

He couldn’t have misread the situation.

He didn’t misread the way she said his name, leaning closer to him, licking her lips.

He didn’t misread the way she touched his arm, almost gripping his clothes, when she laughed with him.

Or the way her eyes darkened when he said her name, making him lick his own lips.

She liked him. Well at least she seemed to enjoy talking to him.

There was something between them, Oliver was certain.

 

* * *

 

Oliver has been in a poor mood all day, and it continued during his trip. All he could thing about was Felicity. He wanted to see her again. And he never wanted to leave her anymore.

That’s why he was waiting at her usual subway station, after work, hoping to meet her. He didn’t know when she would come back from work, or if she would even appear today, but he was ready to wait as long as needed.

It’s been one hour and still no signs of her. But Oliver was willing to stay until she showed up.

The trains kept coming, one after the other, full of people coming back from work.

One hour later, he finally spotted her. He saw her high ponytail, her red coat, her tablet in her hand.

He walked towards her, coming in front of her.

“Oh! Oliver? What are you doing here?” Felicity asked, surprised.

“Hi, Felicity” Oliver smiled at her, pleased to see her again. “ I was waiting for you.”

“Really?” She asked frowning, “where have you been, I haven’t seen you in a week.”

“I know, that’s why I am here. I was out of town, for a business trip last week, it was a last minute thing, I wanted to tell you before but …”

“I was running late, that’s why I wasn’t there on Friday”

“Yeah” Oliver smiled softly at her, “it’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Felicity answered with an equal soft smile.

After a beat, Oliver shook his head, and cleared his throat. “I was wondering… if you would like to have dinner with me, maybe?”

Felicity’s eyebrow rose up at his question, and Oliver wondered if he would ever be able to articulate a correct sentence in front of her. He wiped his palms against his pants, waiting for her answer.

“Yes, I would very much like that,” Felicity answered with a wide smile.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @madhaj1  
> and on tumblr: madhaj.tumblr


End file.
